The present invention relates to generally a bank note dispenser of the type for dispensing or delivering a predetermined number of bank notes from a cartridge type bank note container and more particularly a bank note dispenser in which a bank note delivered from the bank note container can be smoothly pulled out by pull rollers.
In general, in banks or the like, in order to deliver a predetermined number of bank notes to a client or a teller, bank note dispensers have been used. The bank note dispensers of this type have a plurality of cartridge type bank note containers detachably mounted therein. When the bank note containers are set into the main body of a bank note dispenser, a predetermined number of bank notes can be delivered or dispensed one at a time.
In the conventional bank note dispensers, bank notes are delivered out of the bank note containers by means of delivery rollers disposed therein and the delivered bank notes are pulled by pull rollers and delivered to the exterior of the bank note dispenser. However, in order to count the number of delivered bank notes, they must be spaced apart from each other by a predetermined distance. For this purpose, the rotational speed of the pull rollers are about twice as high as the delivery velocity of the delivery rollers. In this case, when each delivered bank note is clamped and pulled by the pull rollers, the delivery speed of the bank note is changed rapidly. As a result, noise is produced and the delivered bank note is torn.